


Distractions

by BlueCatBlues



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, please consider this ship its great, very self-indulgent and keito centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatBlues/pseuds/BlueCatBlues
Summary: It was hard to get work done generally, but it was especially harder when Keito was surrounded with nothing but incorrigible distractions.
Relationships: Keito Hasumi/Hibiki Wataru/Eichi Tenshouin/Rei Sakuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Distractions

It was hard to get work done generally, but it was especially harder when Keito was surrounded with nothing but incorrigible distractions. 

Distraction #1 was currently behind him, kissing up and down his neck and leaving a wet trail behind. Any and all attempts to further anything would be met with Keito’s signature glare, which, while previously effective, now only seemed to spur Wataru on more. Keito refused to give in, choosing instead to focus on filling out Akatsuki’s financial report for the month and  _ not  _ the way Wataru’s hands were slowly trying to creep under his shirt.

Distraction #2 was more subtle, but no less annoying. Both him and Rei had work to finish up, so Rei didn’t have the luxury of getting handsy with him as obnoxiously as Wataru had been. 

But if he’s learnt anything from the years of knowing the vampire, it’s that Rei was quick to come up with leeways to still get his way, which is why he could only huff in annoyance as he felt Rei’s leg attempting to nudge him, and why he wasn’t even surprised at Rei’s fabricated look of pure innocence when questioned. 

Distraction #3 was, for once in his life, not even actively doing anything to annoy Keito. A rare achievement for Eichi, but an achievement nonetheless. Instead, the other had been asleep for the past hour or so, and Keito only had himself to blame for being unable to look away from his resting face. Eichi was someone who rarely allowed himself to be vulnerable, so having his boyfriend trust him enough to let him in on said vulnerability was proving itself to be more distracting than any of Wataru’s or Rei’s half-baked attempts as seduction. 

The odd atmosphere persisted throughout the evening, and Keito had somehow managed to tune out everyone enough to be nearly done with his report. What broke the atmosphere was the sound of Rei putting his pen down and the dawning horror of what the combined efforts of a non-busy Rei and Wataru may entail. 

It seemed as though his thoughts didn’t go unnoticed as Wataru shot him a big grin that spelled nothing but trouble.

“ Fufu, our dear right Keito-kun looks downright startled. How cute~ “

“ I am  _ not  _ startled, I am simply concerned about you two waking Eichi up with your antics. He barely sleeps as is, and besides, I have work to do. Be quiet for once. “

“  _ Oh _ ? So it’s Tenshouin-kun you’re worried about? Are you certain that you’re not just envious because you are still bound to paperwork while we get to fool around? “

He simply huffed in annoyance. “ As if. You two are truly incorrigible. Do whatever and leave me out of it. “

His statement was met with silence. Even Wataru had left his spot and managed to sit down next to Rei on the sofa. He knew not to trust the seemingly peaceful atmosphere, but it still felt beneficial to use the pair’s unusually harmonious behaviour to finish his work. 

Not even two minutes had passed before he was forced to look up from his paperwork. Wataru was nested comfortably in Rei’s lap, the two making out as obnoxiously loud as possible. 

Keito should be desensitized to this by now. He has long lost count of the amount of times he has walked in on Rei and Wataru, especially when Rei’s coffin was involved ( despite Wataru’s and Eichi’s statements on how  _ great  _ of a bed it made, he still absolutely refused to do anything in it, much to Rei’s constant whining ). He was also accustomed to entering Rei’s and Eichi’s dorm and being met with the two making out, despite the amount of times he yelled at them to lock the door and to keep quiet when inside the ES building. 

Eichi and Wataru were the worst offenders by far, as being in the same unit meant the two would wind up spending more time with each other, which apparently also translated to doing things on Eichi’s office desk and ignoring the  _ very important _ paperwork that just so happened to relate to Keito as well.

And still, even with the knowledge that he shouldn’t be affected, and that the two were intentionally putting on a show as a petty payback because of his insistence on ignoring them, his eyes couldn’t help but  _ linger _ . 

He tried to be subtle in his ogling, to pretend that his breath didn’t hitch as Rei’s hands went ahead to undo Wataru’s hair tie, and that he didn’t stare as Wataru’s hair framed his dainty features like a halo. He wasn’t affected by the moan that escaped Wataru as Rei yanked him by his hair to press the other closer, and he  _ definitely  _ didn’t start imagining himself in between the two in any way he could. 

“ ...They sure are a sight, aren’t they? “

He was momentarily startled by the sound of Eichi’s groggy voice. He shouldn’t have been surprised, the two  _ were  _ being exceptionally loud. 

“ As…  _ interesting  _ as they may be, they’ve woken you up, and are loud enough for it to be impossible for me to get anything done. “

“  _ Interesting _ . What a curious word choice, Keito. You sure it’s the  _ noise volume _ that is bothering you? “

Eichi’s eyes had a dangerous glint in them that he didn’t appreciate. Keito didn’t appreciate  _ any  _ of his boyfriends at the moment, or the way they were seemingly teaming up against him. 

Eichi didn’t like to drag things out like Rei and Wataru did, choosing instead to cuddle up next to Keito before removing his glasses and pulling him in for a kiss. As the paperwork was brushed off his lap, he begrudgingly admitted defeat. 

It was easier to reciprocate after that, and perhaps the battle had already been lost the second he decided to attempt getting anything done while dating men who were insistent on getting him to do anything  _ but  _ work. 

“ So the right-hand man has finally caved in! Amazing~ “

“ Kuku, of course it’s the emperor under whomst Kei-kun crumbles. How adorably predictable~ “

In a display of pure pettiness, he chose to ignore the remarks, focusing his efforts to kiss Eichi harder instead. Eichi smiled against him, and he annoyedly realized that in the attempts of avoiding Wataru’s and Rei’s traps he’d fallen into Eichi’s instead. How like him, to be asleep for the majority of the evening and yet be the one ripping off the benefits. 

“  _ Mhm _ , Keito, as fun as this is, let’s not forget that we’re not alone. “

Keito resentfully pulled back from Eichi, finally giving in and exchanging a quick kiss with Wataru and Rei both. The two seemed to genuinely beam at that, and he felt a genuine pang of guilt for ignoring his relationships for the sake of overworking himself. As annoying as his boyfriends were about their worries, the borderline horny atmosphere was presumably some sort of underhanded method of getting him to relax. 

So, as distracting as his boyfriends were, he’d indulge them for a bit, even if he’ll come to regret it after waking up with nothing but body aches and bite marks that would take layers upon layers of concealer to cover up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ive seen people ship ot3 versions of these 4 and yet seemingly never an ot4 version so i just wrote this to fuel my own annoying keito hasumi agenda <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, stan watakeireichi or whatever demon spawn the ship name is.


End file.
